This invention relates to devices for ventilating the interior of a vehicle, and more particularly to a device suitable for mounting within a window frame of a vehicle. The device draws unwanted odors from the interior of the vehicle to the exterior thereof, while permitting air circulation between the interior and the exterior of the vehicle.
It is common practice to open windows of a vehicle when driving or while the vehicle is parked, so as to allow tobacco smoke, pet smells and other obnoxious odors to be ventilated into the atmosphere and at the same time admit fresh ambient air into the interior of the vehicle. However, opening the vehicle window when the vehicle is in motion significantly affects aerodynamic qualities of the vehicle, causing airflow to enter the vehicle and exert an opposite force to the direction of travel. This force, in turn, adversely affects gas consumption of the vehicle.
As a result, many people prefer to use ventilation feature on the control panel of a vehicle to admit fresh air into the vehicle. While the fan functions adequately in many cases, it still often leaves undesirable odors in the vehicle, especially if the odors have penetrated into the interior fabric. Consequently, many people prefer to open windows to allow the airflow to enter the vehicle with a greater force.
Various solutions have been offered to the problem of safe ventilating of a vehicle with the use of a panel mountable between a side window glass and a door frame of a vehicle. One of such devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 223,519 published in 1984, entitled "Window Panel of Car Door." The application discloses an anti-theft window panel that is fitted onto the upper edge of a car window pane. The top edge of the panel corresponds to the receiving groove located above the door window. The panel is provided with a plurality of holes to allow air circulation, and a groove for fitting over the window pane. The device allows regulation of air temperature inside a car.
Another example of an air ventilating panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,212 issued on Apr. 3, 1990 to Clavier for "Vehicle Window Screen Assembly." This device is made in the form of a one-piece molded frame and lattice arrangement made of strong plastic. The top edge of the window pane holds the frame against the top of the window opening, while a rounded corner of the ventilating panel conforms to the rounded corner of the window opening conventionally found in cars, trucks, and other vehicles.
Still further example of a ventilating insert is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,542 issued on Nov. 5, 1996 to Cameron for "Safety Shield Window Insert." The safety device in accordance with the '542 patent fits within the standard frame of a window and is retained therein by an upper edge of the window, fitting within a groove configured on the lower edge of the window insert. The panel has apertures to allow air inflow and/or outflow to provide a continuous flow of fresh air into the vehicle.
While these devices allow air exchange between the interior and exterior of the vehicle, none of them discloses a ventilating panel which facilitates forceful removal of air from the interior of the vehicle by creating pressure differential between the interior of the vehicle and an exterior thereof. Such a forceful air movement substantially increases the speed, with which the interior of the car is ventilated and obnoxious odors are removed.
An additional disadvantage of ventilating panels shown in the prior art is seen in their limited ability to prevent unauthorized intrusion into the vehicle through the panel. Known ventilating panels have a straight top edge that fits into the groove of the window frame, in a space normally occupied by the top edge of a window glass pane. However, since the panels are made from relatively flexible material, there is a possibility that a flat-sided object, such as a screwdriver can be inserted between the frame and the ventilating panel, allowing unauthorized access to the interior of the car.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a safety ventilating panel for positioning in a window of a vehicle with increased security features and improved aerodynamics.